Shall We Dance?
by Little Missus
Summary: How one movie night can turn into something beautiful


**Hey guys! I've decided to make this one-shot. I got inspired by The King and I.**

**P.S. I don't think I will do the Jendall thing anymore.**

* * *

It was it was our monthly movie night at Sonic Boom. We had the usual things we usually used during movie night: a few DVDs, some chips, Austin's guitar, and some sleeping bags. It was my turn to pick a movie tonight so I decided on a classic, "The King and I". My parents loved this movie. There were a few nights when I would sneak down and see them watching it. They would always spot me spying on them but they would let me watch anyways.

"Hey Alls!" I heard Austin shout from the entrance. He looked the way he usually did, full of confidence and swagger.

"Hey Austin!" I shouted back. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yup, I have been looking forward to it all month," he said with a dreamy smile. _Whoa, wait a minute. He never flashes that smile unless..._

"Austin, is Cassidy back yet?"

"Huh. No. Why do you ask?"

"You have that same lovestruck expression."

"What? Yeah right. I'm just looking forward to tonight."

"Okay," I said, not even believing his lie for a minute. I went back to helping the few customers left and finally, closed up the shop. There was just one thing missing though...

"Where are Trish and Dez?" I asked Austin with a questioning look on his face.

"They're busy. Dez said he was doing surgery on his stuffed animals and Trish is working late at the Internet Cafe."

"Oh. Well, at least your still here," I said with a smile. Austin then came up to me and whispered, "You know I would always be here for you."

* * *

Austin took out the bowls that would hold the chips while I prepared the dip. We were silent as we did our jobs. It felt kind of awkward but nonetheless, comfortable.

I pulled my red nightgown and immediately went to the bathroom to change. I did my hair in my usual night time hairstyle (which was a side braid). I got out and I could see Austin looking at me, slack jawed.

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful."

"Austin, are you okay?" That seemed to snap him back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said even though he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I giggled. He always made me laugh. I immediately got my CD and popped it into the player. Austin switched off the lights and then the movie started. I felt my body tingling as the theme song started. It brought back memories for me. I heard a light chuckle and turned to see Austin looking at me.

"What now, Austin?" I asked sarcastically.

"I know that look, Ally. Why did you pick this movie?"

"It's just that this movie holds a lot of memories for me. It was my parents favorite movie. My dad," I hesitated but continued. "my dad used to dance with me in the "Shall We Dance scene and he also did it with my mom sometimes if she wanted to. That was my favorite part of the movie. Everything about it just makes me think of my life and how complicated it can me at times," I blushed after a while.

"Hey, Alls. You'll be fine. You know that I'm here and so are Trish, Dez, your dad, and your mom."

"Thanks, Austin," I said before giving him a hug.

* * *

The rest of the movie passed on great. I whistled during the song, "I Whistle A Happy Tune." I cried during the "Hello Young Lovers" scene and the "We Kiss In A Shadow" scene. I felt Austin take my hand. The sparks that came after that one gesture made me confused. Did I like Austin? And if I did, would he like me back? I suddenly heard the movie's audio stop. I saw that the screen froze at the exact moment when "Shall We Dance" would begin. I turned to Austin with a questioning look on my face. He then stood up and offered his hand.

"Austin, what are you doing?"

"Shall we dance?" he asked me. This was kind of weird but I just accepted. I then flashed back to the time he taught me how to dance. It was going well until an amplifier fell on his leg and injured his ankle. Then came the day of Trish's quinceanera. I remembered that I felt sad that Dallas didn't ask me. Then, Austin already had to perform. But he gave it up and decided to dance with me. It was so sweet until Trish's mom announced that the party was over.

"What if I break your leg again?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Ah, it's ok. And don't worry, I got a smaller amplifier to replace the one that hurt me."

He played the movie as we put our two hands together. The dance then began. We kept jumping and hopping around the room and there was a twirl every now and then. The song then shifted to the part that Anna and the King were in the proper dance position. I slowly put my hand on my skirt while my other hand intertwined with Austin's. His hand rested on my waist, sending sparks up and down my spine. We started dancing again and I felt breathless with happiness. I can't help smiling as I looked into his beautiful brown eyes. Then, he did something that surprised me. He leaned in until our lips were locked on mine. I felt the sparks erupt in my heart and just spread. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him run his hand through my hair. I felt that nothing could pull me away. I just kept my eyes closed, wanting to savour this moment.

After we pulled apart, I saw that we were in the part that Anna was about to leave. After the movie ended, we immediately settled into our sleeping bags. I felt a hand intertwine in mine. I knew that everything was just perfect.


End file.
